When utilizing a pin-type mechanism for insertion through fabrics or hair and the such, it is difficult to hold the pin in place, especially when the pin is straight. Typically, when a straight pin has been inserted into fabric to secure something to the fabric or to hold two pieces of fabric together, it has been the practice of some individuals to "kink" the pin after insertion thereof. This makes it less likely to fall out, as there is provided an impediment to the sliding action of the pin. However, this essentially destroys the pin such that it cannot be utilized again. This is due to the fact that an individual cannot control the amount of kinking, nor can an individual determine exactly how much kinking is required to prevent it from falling out of the material.
Other locking systems which have seen some use in the past utilize locking tabs of some sort that are attached to the pin after the pin is inserted in the fabric. The pin is therefore utilized to secure two separate pieces together with the locking tab preventing the removal thereof accidentally or otherwise. This locking tab acts as a "cotter pin." The disadvantage to this type of device is that two pieces are required which can result in problems with respect to using one or the other of the parts. Additionally, one of the parts can become deformed, thus resulting in problems when mating the two parts.